


[DMC][VD][R18][獵奇]一本書引發的問題 (END)

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 是個安價，感謝各位噗友，好久沒寫純的VD了https://www.plurk.com/p/nmkvaq
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 16





	[DMC][VD][R18][獵奇]一本書引發的問題 (END)

[DMC][VD][R18][獵奇]一本書引發的問題 (END)

是個安價，感謝各位噗友，好久沒寫純的VD了

https://www.plurk.com/p/nmkvaq

今天是個天氣不錯的一天，Devil May Cry事務所一如往常地在停水停電以及無所事事中開啟，等待著似乎永遠不會上門的客人和不知在何處的麻煩，從魔界回歸的雙子意外相安無事地在事務所共存共榮(?)，維吉爾佔據了閣樓的房間，把原本在裏頭的雜物全都用閻魔刀丟去異次元(是的，無視但丁的哀號)，除了接接任務之外就是在家看書，連但丁都不知道他哪來這麼多書。

這天，睡到日上三竿才起床的但丁打著哈欠下樓，他老哥卻不像往常一樣坐在沙發上看書，只有一本厚殼精裝的書攤在桌上。  
「到底甚麼東西這麼好看.....」但丁一邊抓著亂糟糟的頭髮一邊好奇的走到茶几邊想看看書名，卻不知道是不是因為他的眼睛根本就還沒張開而將桌上的咖啡碰倒，一口氣全都撒在書頁上，還冒著熱騰騰的蒸汽，睡眼惺忪的但丁連發動快銀都來不及，就這麼的看著咖啡浸濕了書頁。

「啊。」但丁看著那慘遭咖啡洗禮的書，睡意跑了一半，另一半的睡意在他老哥冷冷的聲音出現的時候跟著嚇跑。  
「起的可真早啊，但丁。」嘲諷的語句跟著維吉爾的腳步聲一同出現，但丁尷尬地抬起頭，只見維吉爾端著一盤看起來像是義大利麵的東西走出廚房，大概剛剛是去弄東西吃，就這麼一點點時間差，悲劇就此降臨。  
「哈.....早啊，老哥。」但丁往後退了兩步，準備在他老哥發現前逃命，但這點小動作怎麼可能逃過前魔王(其實大概也算是現任魔王)的眼睛，維吉爾馬上發現了他的書濕淋淋的泡在咖啡哩，而凶手只有一個！

「但丁.......DIE！」瞬間，湛藍的魔氣爆發而出，維吉爾完全是字面意義上的氣到冒火，湛藍的火焰噴發而出，手上拿著義大利麵就這樣魔人化！  
說時遲那時快，維吉爾七竅生煙右手一揮手上的義大利麵朝著但丁當頭飛去，香濃的奶汁在空中飛舞，麵條騰空而起，盤子如同血滴子一般的飛向但丁，可是但丁也不是省油的燈，早就打算要開溜的他一瞬間啟動快銀飛也似的閃過盤子、麵條跟奶汁！

飛身閃過義大利麵三重威脅的但丁意猶未盡，踩上了盤子大聲歡呼順著麵條和奶汁繞著房子滑壘一圈，對著維吉爾丟出了一個飛吻挑釁，維吉爾怒從心上起，一雙龍翼展開掀飛了客廳的家具，連引發爭端的精裝書也悽慘的跟茶几、剩下的咖啡一起飛到了牆角。  
而維吉爾看也沒看精裝書一眼，雙翼一展撞向了但丁將他壓制在牆上！

「別生氣嘛老哥。」但丁用著自認風情萬種的表情微笑著挑眉，雙手搭上了兄長的肩膀，藍色的熾熱火焰就在他手臂上方噴燃著，但丁卻似乎完全沒感到熱度似的。「這樣吧，我把我年輕那件衣服穿來跟你賠罪，畢竟大家都說道歉要露出胸部嘛，加碼讓你彈繩子怎麼樣？

火冒三丈的維吉爾用看不出表情的魔人面孔冷笑著，幻影劍毫不客氣的洞穿但丁的額頭，劍尖伴著鮮血和腦漿一同穿出後腦，但丁的雙眼因為這一瞬間的衝擊瞪大，維吉爾抓住了弟弟的頭髮，魔人的口氣發出伴著金屬鳴響似的聲音。「也許我該先看一下你的腦子是不是發霉了，然後再用你的皮膚來做一本新書，反正你也死不了。」

但丁瞪大的雙眼缺乏焦距，可能是因為腦部的某個部分被戳爛了，也可能是因為他老哥尖銳的手指抓著他的頭髮，他那看起來比維吉爾還年長的臉部泛起了堪稱詭異的笑容，搭在維吉爾脖子上的手略一用力，將自己湊上他的嘴，人類的雙唇印在魔人的口器上，柔軟的舌頭討好似的鑽入那排駭人的利齒間，舔上維吉爾帶著倒刺的舌頭。

在魔人狀態下舌頭的味覺跟觸覺都相對遲緩，但是弟弟主動獻媚的行為似乎還是讓維吉爾心情好了點，他隨手一揮，魔人狀態下藏在肘部的閻魔刀輕輕畫出幾刀次元斬，將但丁的衣服全數削去。  
「要剝我的皮嗎？哥哥，用斯巴達之子的皮感覺上是要做甚麼毀滅世界的魔導書之類的呢。」似乎大腦完成了修復，但丁又能開始耍嘴皮子了，他捧著維吉爾的頭顱笑著。

「如果能做出一本讓你永生永世都別再給我犯蠢的魔導書，我想這會是最棒的結果。」維吉爾尖銳的指甲插入但丁肩部的皮膚之中，彷彿真的要將他的皮剝下來，但丁痞痞的笑著，乾脆跳一起來一雙長腿夾著維吉爾的腰，像無尾熊似的掛在他身上，如果是平常的話，比維吉爾寬一些的但丁不怎麼適合這麼做，但現在魔人化的維吉爾卻能像是抱著大型娃娃似的抱著他。  
「那不就太無聊了？」

「不蠢的話很難過活的，哥。」渾身光裸的但丁貼著魔人堅硬銳利的皮層，雙腿用力的夾著維吉爾，將自己的臀部湊上魔人的鼠蹊，魔人的老二在堅硬的甲殼包圍下還沒探頭。「如果真的要用的話，屁股的皮比較軟，記得用刀剝，用爪子撕會不漂亮的。」

「......那你也太小看我了。」維吉爾將解除了魔人化，還掛在他身上的但丁體積就有點相對龐大了，但這點重量當然還不足以難倒維吉爾，他扯下但丁鬆垮的睡褲，毫不猶豫地將魔人化時已經蠢蠢欲動的陰莖插入但丁的後穴，一瞬間的撕裂感讓熱愛疼痛的半魔繃了下腳趾，喉頭溢出低沉愉悅的呻吟。

「最適合拿來做書的地方是背部的皮膚，不是臀部。」維吉爾靠在但丁的耳邊說著，一邊用銳利的指甲切開但丁腰際的皮膚。「從這個地方切開......用魔力或藥劑滲入，就能完整的剝下整塊背皮。」  
「啊......」但丁抱著維吉爾的肩膀，雙腿緊扣著兄長的腰把自己固定在他身上，維吉爾僅僅用左手抓著但丁的半邊臀部支撐他，他能感覺到兄長的堅定而無情的抽插讓他的肛門反覆撕裂又癒合，但更銳利的痛感來自於維吉爾一邊解說一邊進行的剝皮作業，他能感覺到冰冷的魔氣從維吉爾撕開的傷口侵入，將皮膚與肌肉分離。

「背部的皮膚大塊而且完整，能夠做整片書封......」維吉爾一邊淡淡地說著，一邊將手探入皮膚與肌肉的交界處，但丁因此而整個人繃緊後仰貼在牆上，使的維吉爾必須往後退一步來繼續接下來的動作。「另外，斯巴達之子的皮膚作的魔導書，沒辦法毀滅世界，但是.......確實能保存更多的魔力。」

但丁張大了嘴呼吸著，維吉爾冰冷的手在他的皮膚下鑽動，分開本能的掙扎癒合的皮膚與肌肉，皮層下的鮮血從腰際的大切口滴滴答答的往下流，澆灌在它們交合的位置然後滴落到地板上，過多的疼痛轉化成奇特的快感，他的老二硬的直流水，在空中無用的戳刺著。

而因疼痛和快感夾緊的身軀夾的維吉爾差點繳械，他狠戾的用力挺進，在皮層下的手也更加地深入，但丁尖叫一聲射了出來，維吉爾當然不會就這樣放過他，他趁著但丁射精恍惚之間讓他趴在地上，狠命抽插的同時切開兩脅的皮膚，手掌在鮮紅的肌肉上鋪上魔力層阻止癒合，泉湧的鮮血在地上累積成小水漥，刺激著維吉爾的嗅覺。

「嗯......」疼痛與麻癢伴隨著射精後的快感弄得但丁有些混沌，腦袋裏頭某個角落隱約的捕捉到了甚麼，但又因為這種不上不下的感覺而顯得有些飄忽。「再多一點、維吉爾.......多一點.......」他趴在地上認維吉爾撕下他整張背皮，這種足以讓所有正常人尖叫的行為卻只讓但丁覺得更加的饑渴，他想要哥哥給他更多更確實的感覺，疼痛也好麻癢也好快感也好他要更多更多更多只有維吉爾能給他這麼多這麼多只有他能給維吉爾這些誰都不可以誰都不行....

對於兄弟欲求不滿的索求，維吉爾露出似笑非笑的神情，他將魔力化為利刃，右手一用力，將整張背皮完整的撕扯了下來，在但丁拔高聲音聲音叫喊的同時，魔力在血泊中噴發而出，湛藍的魔人再次顯現，本就粗大的陽具化為堅硬如鐵的兇器，直接在沐浴在鮮血中的半魔體內脹大，銳利的爪子鑽入但丁沒有皮膚保護的肌肉層，把半魔的身體像是娃娃一樣的釘在自己的陰莖上。如同鐵棍一樣的老二幾乎捅穿了但丁的肚腹，但根本還沒來的及產生嘔吐感，他的頭就被維吉爾往後扳了過去，藍色魔人如同爬蟲類一樣肥厚長大的舌頭鑽進了他的口中，直接深入到喉嚨的深處，但丁徹底被維吉爾從兩個方向釘住，連呼吸都受到阻礙，窒息、疼痛、痛苦、麻癢、快感，疊加疊加再疊加，滿溢到超越極限，滿溢到無法承受的地步。

但丁是被癢醒的。

他覺得自己趴在甚麼有點硬的東西上面，好吧，也不用裝甚麼神祕，那是維吉爾的大腿，而他的背部傳來細微的刺痛，比起痛來說，癢更多一些，他伸出手想去抓，卻被拍了一下。  
「別動，還沒縫好。」  
縫？  
「喂喂......縫甚麼啊老哥......」但丁睜開眼睛，想要翻過身卻被一掌壓回來，只好乖乖地趴著問。  
「把你的皮縫回去。」

「我就知道你果然還是愛我的。」但丁得意的笑了笑，雖然維吉爾這行為堪稱脫褲子放屁，他的皮一下子就長回來了，根本不用縫，哼哼，裝甚麼兇嘛。  
「我是想實驗一下用你的包皮當線癒合之後會有甚麼效果。」  
「你甚麼毛病，維吉爾。」但丁瞪大了眼回頭看著自家兄長，只見他似笑非笑的望著自己，也不知道是講真的還是假的，學會開玩笑算是一種進步嗎？  
「趴好，別亂動。」維吉爾也不裡但丁，又拍了他一掌要他趴回去，但丁有點不自在地挪了下被壓著的小老二，也感覺不出來到底是不是真的被割了包皮......廢話，連就算真切了老二都能長回去，切了包皮是能有甚麼感覺。

「你甚麼時候學的縫紉啊？」既然分不出來就算了，但丁一邊趴好一邊隨口問著，難得他老哥這麼好讓他趴大腿，平常都嫌他熱嫌他胖又嫌他重，有機會趴當然趴好趴滿。

「有需要學嗎？」維吉爾隨口回答，一邊繼續用針隨意地把皮縫回去，正確地說，是縫在「已經長好的皮膚上面」，針腳當然也是非常的有待商榷，不過但丁看不到，也無法提出抗議。  
「也是啦，那你知道用你的皮做的書在哪裡嗎？」但丁接著看起來像是隨意聊天似的丟出了這句話，維吉爾的手因此而停滯了下來，沉默在兩人間纏繞迴盪。

「魔界的某個高階惡魔身上吧，像尼樊或曼菲斯這樣會讀書的高階惡魔，穆圖斯會用這些東西賞賜給他們。」良久，維吉爾終於開了口，手上落針的力道沒有比之前稍重或稍輕一些，但丁得到了答案卻一點也不開心，當然，本來就不可能開心了，雖然那已經是很久之前的事情，雖然撕下的皮也能馬上長回來，但仍不能改變維吉爾曾經經歷過那些事，只因為他當年拒絕了維吉爾，而且沒有抓住他。

「維吉爾，這樣吧，只要你一句話，我就跟你一起去把地獄整個翻過來，找出那些得到你皮的傢伙，讓他們後悔活在這世界上怎樣？」但丁故作輕鬆的說著，但瞬間繃緊又放鬆的背脊明顯的展露了他的心情，明明想要憤怒卻壓抑，想要破壞卻忍耐，想要不顧一切的發洩卻還是顧及了維吉爾的心情，他蠢的沒藥醫的弟弟，從以前到現在，都是這樣的無可救藥。

「都過去了，算了。」維吉爾低聲說著，看了下自己縫得歪歪斜斜的針腳，布滿意的皺了下眉，更別說貼在但丁已經長好的皮膚上頭更顯詭異，想了想維吉爾索性摳著那根本縫得亂七八糟的邊緣，直接把縫上去的皮膚撕了下來，果不其然引來但丁的尖叫。  
「哇啊！你縫上去就是為了扯下來玩我嗎？維吉爾！」但丁痛的翻身跳了起來，直接坐到維吉爾腿上抓著他的領子怒吼著，維吉爾歪了歪頭，沒有反駁也沒有承認。  
「是又怎樣，不是又怎樣？」

「是的話，我就.......」但丁趾高氣昂的抬起下巴，望著維吉爾的淡藍色的眼睛，張了張嘴之後笑了出來。「再幫你買一本一樣的說，免得你沒事就想剝我的皮。」但丁笑著，低頭吻上了兄長的嘴唇。

溫馨的END了！

謝謝大家~~~~獵奇又溫馨的~~~~

VD~~~


End file.
